United Federation Navy
The United Federation Navy (UFN), formerly the Fur-Human Federation Navy (FHFN), is a military branch of the United Federation that focuses on sea and space based operations. The Navy is split into three main divisions: Sea Operations, System Space Operations, and Interstellar Operations. The Navy boasts an impressive number of personnel, over 15 million in 2109. The Navy maintains command over the vast numbers through high ranking commanders over the various provinces of the planets, all of which relay operations to the Navy's space headquarters on Saturn, or it's sea headquarters on Earth. The Navy is the primary diplomatic representative of the Federation due to it's interstellar capacity, and is the primary contacting agency for the Mobian government. Recruitment and Basic Training Civilians willing to enlist undergo a background check conducted by their local recruiting office, which is then sent to Naval Recruitment Command, based on the planetary recruiting command, such as Earth's Recruit Command Center in Illnois, United States Province. From there on, they are then brought to one of many Military Entrance Processing locations available, where they are tested and evaluated for suitable jobs and positions. Based on their performance reviews, they are then offered enlistment and a contract, and are placed on a wait list for entry to one of many training locations. Although each planet has at least three training bases for Navy candidates, Sea Operations and Interstellar Operations candidates are flown to Earth and it's moon, Luna, exclusively, respectively. Interstellar Operations is generally much more advanced, and requires a significant amount of training to prepare recruits for deep space deployments. Sea Operations recruits are trained at one of eight training sites on Earth, while Interstellar Operations candidates are trained at the Interstellar Operations Training Base on Luna. Rank Structure The UFN, being primarily based on the former United States Navy, holds it's former branches ranking system in place. Due to the tremendously larger number of personnel, the number of active admirals in the Navy is increased heavily, with each sector of the Navy having an Admiral assigned as it's sector commander, who reports to the current Fleet Admiral of the Navy. Although the main number of recruits join as enlisted personnel, certain recruits that fit the requirements are eligible to apply for a position in the Naval Officers Academy to become officers. Nearly all graduates of the NOA are placed in Interstellar Operations. Enlisted Ranks Servicemember, SM Servicemember II, SM2 (recieved one year after graduation) Senior Servicemember, SSM Non-Commissioned Officer Ranks Petty Officer Third Class, PO3 Petty Officer Second Class, PO2 Petty Officer First Class, PO1 Chief Petty Officer, CPO Senior Chief Petty Officer, SCPO Master Chief Petty Officer, MCPO Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, MCPON - One per Operation Sector, Three Total Officer Ranks Ensign, ENS Lieutenant, Junior Grade, LTJG Lieutenant, LT Lieutenant Commander, LCDR Commander, CMD Captain, CPT Rear Admiral, Lower Half, RADL Rear Admiral, Upper Half, RADM Vice Admiral, VADM Admiral, ADM High Admiral, HADM (one per sector, three total) Fleet Admiral, FADM (elected position by Federation Government, Oversees Naval Operations) Navy Uniforms The UFN employs several uniforms for different deployments and operations. Most uniform standards are location specific, with numerous factors in play to determine uniform specifications (such as location, temperature, operation, weather, hazardous conditions, etc). Grooming standards for the Navy are extremely varied, due to the wide range of species and races within it. Tattoos and fur markings are not restricted, provided they do not display criminal or gang affiliations, or offensive displays. Hair is typically to be kept short, or if long hair is desired, it must be approved and either kept tied back in a ponytail not hanging past the shoulders, or a bun. Beards are also typically restricted. Navy Operation Uniform The NOU is the standard issue uniform of the Navy. The uniform consists of a BDU jacket, pants, and patrol cap that are in a gray based camouflage pattern, with black boots. The pants are worn tucked into the boots, and a black, unmarked t-shirt is worn underneath the jacket. The jacket has two pockets on the front, with "UF NAVY" on the right breast above one, and the last name of the serviceman on the left. Rank insignia is worn on the collar of the uniform. The insignia and lettering on the name and Navy patches are printed in silver for enlisted and non-commissioned officers, and in gold for officers. Personnel in the Sea Operations Section wear the same uniform, but patterned in a blue camoflague versus the gray, a tribute to the United States Navy from which the UFN was formed after. Navy Dress Uniform The dress uniform for the Navy consists of a white, long sleeve button up shirt, black slacks, black tie, and black dress shoes. The rank insignia on the shirt is worn on the shoulder epaulettes, or shoulderboards, and a nameplate is worn on the left breast. Below the nameplate is where the commendation ribbons are to be worn. For hotter environments, a short sleeve shirt may be worn, without a tie. The long sleeve uniform is typically worn with a black dress jacket, with gold buttons with the Navy emblem emblazoned on them. The rank insignia is displayed on the sleeves of the jacket for officers, and on the upper arm for enlisted personnel. The dress uniform is worn with a traditional dress cap, with officers receiving a gold band on the brim. Officer trousers also have a gold trim that run down the sides of the legs. Operation Sectors The Navy is divided into three sectors, with a varying amount of vessels and personnel between them. Each operates independently, but relays and receives orders from Naval Command. The three sectors are Sea Operations, Space Operations, and Interstellar Operations. = Sea Operations Primarily based off of the United States Navy, the Navy's Sea Operations Sector is responsible for all military activity in the seas and oceans of Earth, as well as the artificial oceans of Neptune and Luna. Servicemen assigned to the Sea Operations Fleet wear a different uniform then any other, wearing blue camouflage, identically to the USN's Navy Working Uniform. They wear the same dress uniform, however. Although all servicemembers in the UFN are often referred to as 'sailors' by the public, only those in Sea Operations are referred to by that name by military personnel. Ships operated by the Sea Operations Fleet are capable of underwater travel via containment fields, and only a few ships do not possess this ability, most of which are historical vessels from various Navy's around Earth. Despite operating under one flag, many different provinces hold region specific events for their Navy units, such as the United States Province, which holds a memorial for Pearl Harbor every year. Vessels in the Sea Operations Fleet are designated with the title of FNSV, which stands for Federation Naval Sea Vessel. Space Operations The Space Operations Sector is responsible for operations within planetary space, typically remaining within the orbit of the planet or moon they are assigned to, and rarely leave the primary planet's orbit. Vessels working in Space Operations are typically not equipped to enter deep space, many of which do not possess the long range warp drives that the larger starships do. Some exceptions are those assigned to work in the various space stations and patrol areas within the Sol System. Interstellar Operations The Interstellar Operations Fleet is the current image of the Navy. Known mainly for it's huge starships, the IOF is an elite section of the Navy, and requires advanced training. The IOF is responsible for space operations outside of planetary boundaries, and is the primary authority over vessels transporting passengers and freight through space. The IOF operates the Navy's current flagship, the FNV Hyperion. Recruits for the IOF attend a year long training period at the Navy Interstellar Operations Training Center on Luna. Afterwards they are evaluated for duties, and passing graduates are transferred to any of the Naval Stations within the system until a place is available at one of the UFN's starships, or at a UFN space station in deep space. Some IOF personnel are also stationed on Mobius and various stations around it, furthering relations between the Federation and Mobius. Notable Vessels of the Navy